


the flowers are in bloom (will you see them with me?)

by orphan_account



Series: Jaderosemary is pretty good [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Picnic, Post-Game, but i tried my best, i don't know how to write fluff or dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After quite a long time of pining and Kanaya egging you on, you have finally asked out your long time crush, Jade Harley, on a date.This is my first time writing fluff or dates but i tried my best.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde
Series: Jaderosemary is pretty good [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550644
Kudos: 9





	the flowers are in bloom (will you see them with me?)

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and this is becoming one of the best days of your life.

As for why, after quite a long time of pining and Kanaya egging you on, you have finally asked out your long time crush, Jade Harley, on a date. You and Kanaya have both kind of had your eyes set on her for a while, so she wanted you to take the first step considering how long the both of you have known each other.

So here you are, waiting outside your house for Jade to come pick you up and take you to a flower field that she enjoys. It is currently early spring and she has been ecstatic about seeing the freshly bloomed flowers, so you asked her if she wanted to go on a picnic with you to see them. You are still so happy that she said yes, you cannot even begin to think about how bad it would’ve hurt if she had rejected you.

As she pulls into your driveway, you notice how nicely she dressed up for today, she’s dressed up in a flowery blue sundress with pink circle rimmed glasses. You’re honestly dressed up rather nice yourself, mostly thanks to Kanaya, though you did throw in your own ideas here and there. You are dressed up in one of your favorite long skirts and a white blouse, you decided not to go with pumps for shoes and instead just went with normal tennis shoes, and it’s all topped off with a big ol’ hat. 

As you get into the car, you see Jade smile at you before starting a conversation.

JADE: hello rose! how are you doing today?

ROSE: I’m doing quite well Jade, thank you for agreeing to come with me today. I was honestly rather afraid that you would decline to be honest, but here we are. On a date. Hoo boy.

JADE: i was honestly afraid that you would never ask, it was something that i was looking forward to for so long, but was too afraid to go for myself. but anyways, we should probably get going shouldnt we?

ROSE: I do believe that we should, who knows whether or not we’ll have a spot if we don’t get over there soon.

As you pull out of the driveway, you swear that you can see Kanaya looking through one of the windows at you and Jade.

As you’re on your way to the park you find yourself watching Jade rather closely. You’ve always loved the little things she does when she’s giving her attention to something. You swear that she gives off an aura of sheer calmness, you simply cannot find yourself being anything but happy around her.

The park is as bustling as you would’ve expected it to be, young trolls and humans running around either watching or tending to the flowers. Earth C really is a magical place compared to the hell that you had to endure for years inside of SBURB. You could not be happier to be one of the ones who molded this place into what it is.

You and Jade find an unoccupied spot near a rosebed and start setting your spot up, you swear, this could not be a more stereotypical picnic if you tried. You have the red and white checkered sheet and everything.

JADE: they really did a good job on the rosebed this year around, its honestly stunning to look at!

ROSE: It really is, but roses seem to just inherently have that quality about them, maybe that’s what led to them being known as the flower of love back on Earth.

JADE: i suppose so. but that was really only red roses wasnt it? theres a whole spectrum of color there, so many emotions, and it all comes from just a single family of flower. its, really nice to just look at yknow?

ROSE: I do, and I’m glad that it’s you that I’m sharing this experience with.

JADE: rose that is a *very* corny thing to say.

ROSE: Do I look like I care?

JADE: not at all, and im not sure whether or not thats concerning.

You roll your eyes at her statement, which causes her to lightly punch you in the arm in response. God she looks so cute.

ROSE: Jade, don’t be rude.

JADE: you were rude first, my response was perfectly reasonable.

ROSE: Sure it was. In the wise words of Barack Obama, “Violence for violence is the rule of beasts.”

JADE: rose im part dog.

ROSE: You got me there.

JADE: okay, well are we going to eat or are we just going to let the food sit there?

Neither of you are all too good at cooking, but today, that doesn’t matter, you quickly make it through it all and just start talking. Before you know it, it’s already sunset.

JADE: you ready to head home?

ROSE: Yeah, let's get going.

You load everything back up into Jades truck and begin to head towards your house. When you get there Jade turns over to you.

JADE: today was… honestly one of the best days ive had in a while. i look forward to seeing you again rose.

ROSE: You too Jade, I am well, I am very happy that we got to spend today together.

JADE: hopefully we can get in another day before summer, there are still so many types of flowers i want to show you! i even have some exotic flowers at my house that aren’t in the park.

ROSE: Did you get them from your adventures to the unknown with Jake?

JADE: sure did! and i couldnt be more proud of em!

ROSE: Heh, that sounds just like you. I’m going to head in now.

ROSE: And um, I don’t know whether or not It’s too early to say this but here goes nothing…

You take a deep breath before looking her in the eyes.

ROSE: I love you Jade.

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! My first fic is finally done, please let me know if I should make a second part.


End file.
